


Тасманийский дьявол

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Australia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о том, как наследник прибыльной компании из Британии продолжает дело отца на краю света - в Австралии. И о том, почему он не пожалел о решении стать первопроходцем на новой земле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тасманийский дьявол

Неестественно темные глаза жадно впивались взглядом, Томас чувствовал безотчетный ужас, пробравший до мурашек. Он не знал, чего ожидать от этого человека, но все же не похоже, чтобы его хотели убить. Доска распорола его левое бедро, кровь стекала на белый мелкий песок, пропитав место, где он лежал, малиново-красным. У него не было сил двигаться. Он ослаб и мог сгинуть, но вдруг услышал чье-то шумное дыхание и плеск воды. Затем увидел знакомый взгляд исподлобья. Только он не был как раньше скован равнодушием. В нем была… злость? Беспокойство? Сложно сказать, но что-то изменилось. Зрачки были расширены, может, оттого, что было так темно, а может от того, что слухи о нем правда. Мужчина был связан с темными силами. Иначе как же он выжил после такого адского переплета? Томас на мгновение поверил в это, иначе как объяснить, что его все же нашли здесь, одному морскому черту известно, где.  
  
  
1803 год, февраль  
  
Непривычно было видеть на бумагах в графе «дата» февраль, а за окном – зелень и буйство красок цветущих диковинных бутонов. В Лондоне такого быть не могло, даже в самые жаркие июльские дни. Тогда ехать в центр через зловонные кварталы было до тошноты противно. Томас любил Лондон, несмотря на то, что там редко бывало солнечно, а если крыши и мощеные камнем дороги раскалялись, то становилось невыносимо душно. Но молодой наследник богатого рода Хиддлстонов редко задерживался в королевском городе надолго. Детство прошло в семейном поместье, затем его отправили обучаться в Париж, а теперь он и вовсе покинул Старый Свет.  
Отец возлагал на его талант вести дела огромные надежды, и Томас отправился на новую землю, чтобы основать там филиал семейного предприятия. О чем впоследствии ничуть не пожалел.  
Они плыли много недель. Пересекли Атлантику, заходя за провизией в обласканные солнечным светом порты, в которых они встречали причудливо разодетых местных жителей и пробовали новые деликатесы. Затем обогнули Мыс Доброй Надежды, и оказались в теплых лазурных водах Индийского Океана. Случалось попадать в шторма, но, к счастью, все обходилось, словно сам господь бог хранил жизни пассажиров. И вот, однажды Томас вышел на палубу, встречая рассвет, и увидел вдалеке тонкую дымчатую полосу. Новая земля. Новая жизнь.  
Австралия была знакома с первых детских уроков географии с гувернанткой. Она много рассказывала небылиц про длинноногих кроликов и выдр с носами, как у утки, но маленький Том лишь смеялся, отказываясь верить в подобную чепуху. Еще он был уверен, что люди там ходили вверх тормашками, и никогда не раскручивал глобус, очень расстраиваясь, когда за него это делала сестра, ему было страшно – а вдруг люди упадут? Что же с ними станет?  
Зима вместо лета, незнакомые прежде звезды – сюрпризов оказалось больше, и новая страна удивляла его чем-то каждый день. Особенно ему нравился эвкалипт - темно-зеленые ароматные ветки в высокой стеклянной вазе прописались на его прикроватном столике. Сидней становился все больше похож на традиционный европейский город, все здесь было привычно не менее, чем ново. Немного другие растения, невиданные прежде странной формы деревья и несколько диковинных зверушек, которых ему показали местные в импровизированном зоопарке. Надо же, гувернантка не врала. Утконосы, кенгуру, ежи-ехидны – они правда существовали.  
  
\- Сэр Томас, - окрикнули его, стучась в дверь кабинета.  
  
\- Да, Джонсон, войдите, - мужчина отвел взгляд от окна, в котором был как на ладони виден залив с кружащими всюду крикливыми чайками и причалом.  
  
\- Сэр, пришло письмо из Англии, на нем печать вашего отца, - советник протянул ему конверт, - и еще мисс Йоханссон просит вас быть сегодня на ужине. Сами напишете ответ?  
  
\- Отправьте подтверждение, - кивнул Хиддлстон, закрыл дверь за помощником и уселся в кресло, распечатывая конверт. В письмах отец мало что писал о семье, все новости он узнавал от сестры. Мистер Хиддлстон был болен, но ни словом не обмолвился о том. Писал о делах и планах на австралийской территории. Давал указания и ценные советы. Но запрещал матери и сестре и словом обмолвиться о своей болезни, о том, что почти не вставал с постели. Пока его рука способна писать, и почерк не выдает его, отец не даст ему повода волноваться. Не хотел, чтобы сын бросил начатое, важное для благосостояния всей семьи. Том вздохнул и вышел на просторный балкон, чтобы набрать в грудь солоноватый прибрежный воздух. Наверное, единственное, что омрачало его дни здесь – одиночество. Раньше он доверял многие секреты сестре, но теперь она была так далеко, да и почту могли вскрыть где-то по дороге. А излить душу очень хотелось, с тех пор, как он покинул Англию полгода назад, он не делился ни с кем своими страхами. Он не мог помочь отцу физически, но продолжит его дело, сделает все, как тот хотел.  
Но теперь ему предстояло отправиться в еще одно путешествие – на остров Тасмания. Найдены новые месторождения золота и минералов, и нужно было на месте оценить масштабы будущих затрат. Стоила ли игра свеч, или вовсе не нужно перебрасывать силы с материка.  
Наверное, не стоило расслабляться, что в новом месте все складывалось так чудесно и комфортно. Ведь затишье бывает как раз перед бурей. Просто нужно помнить об этом.  
Новые прииски доставались лишь тем, кто был достаточно быстрым. Медлить было нельзя. Потерянный день не сулил ничего хорошего. Томас не стал бы зря рисковать жизнями своих людей, но его уговорил нанятый капитан корабля. Весь его облик вселял уверенность – пусть он и был молчалив и слыл в команде угрюмым одиночкой, о нем все же было больше хороших отзывов. Все отмечали его хладнокровие и способность выходить сухим из воды – буквально. Сколько раз он спасал свой корабль от опасной близости скал тогда, когда другие уже начинали судорожно молиться богу об упокоении своей души.  
Его звали Кристофер Хемсворт. Светлые волосы, собранные в хвост на затылке, волевой подбородок, ярко-голубые глаза, смотрящие внимательно, но в то же время сквозь собеседника, будто не было на свете ничего скучнее разговоров. Он говорил кратко, без лишних фраз и все его слова до единого – по делу. Равных ему мореплавателей в Сиднее не было. Он никогда не улыбался, а на молодом лице, на лбу, уже залегли глубокие морщинки между бровей. Мощный и высокий, он выделялся из толпы.  
Скарлетт рассказала Томасу о нем. Она знала буквально все, не было аспекта жизни в Сиднее и на всем побережье, по которому она бы ничего не смогла посоветовать. Она приехала сюда молодой девушкой с родителями, отец ее был одним из первых в реализации добытого золота. Теперь стала завидной невестой и похитительницей мужских сердец. И, однозначно, самой известной и лучшей хозяйкой, в просторных залах их семейного дома собирался весь цвет Сиднея. Столы ломились от изысканных блюд, представлявших изобилие местных вод морепродуктами во всей красе.  
  
\- Томас! Вот и ты! – хозяйка была, несомненно, главным украшением вечера. Ее темно-бордовое платье подчеркивало сияние глаз и полноту губ. Грудь была плотно затянута атласом и кожаной шнуровкой. Ее страсть к корсетам заставляла Томаса задуматься, как же она дышит? Как вообще женщины делают это, как терпят наверняка адские муки без воздуха в легких, ведь они должны дышать, но как?  
  
\- Ах, Том, прекрати так пялиться, я могу дышать, я же тебе рассказывала, - улыбнулась она ему и приветственно поцеловала в щеку. – Знаешь, надо тебе как-нибудь примерить корсет ради интереса…  
  
\- Нет-нет! – запротестовал Том, одна мысль вселяла ужас, - Скарлетт, если это твоя очередная навязчивая идея, сегодня я вынужден отказаться от карт.  
  
Женщина дружелюбно потрепала его за плечо, затем схватила за руку и потащила к столу, где сидели их общие друзья.  
Скарлетт была невероятно красива и на удивление рассудительна. Они были знакомы еще с Англии, с тех пор, как были детьми. Ее родители вернулась на историческую родину из Соединенных Штатов, война за независимость многое поменяла для представителей британской аристократии. Но когда закрывается одна дверь, открываются новые возможности, семья Йоханссон отправилась строить новый мир на самом краю света. В чем существенно преуспела. Золото и рыбная ловля были самыми прибыльными промыслами, и в каждом отец добился успеха. Скарлетт же стала незаменимой помощницей и вела срочные дела, когда мистер Йоханссон был в отъезде на приисках или в море.  
И она никогда не обделяла вниманием своих друзей, коих было немало. К ней всегда можно было обратиться за советом, что и сделал сегодня Томас. Плыть было нужно как можно скорее.  
  
\- Скарлетт, мне нужна команда для поездки на Тасманию, - как всегда прямо и без лишних вступлений попросил Хиддлстон. Девушка ненавидела лишние слова, штампы, которыми воспитанные люди демонстрировали рамки приличия. Это заставляло ее скучать. Ближе к делу, зачем же тратить время на подбор слов? Оставим это для писателей.  
  
\- Хорошо, милый, завтра подберем тебе людей, - тут же задумавшись, пообещала она, - хотя знаешь, если твой путь лежит на Тасманию, я знаю одного человека, который точно должен быть на борту. Не пугайся его прозвища, это все завистливые морячки.  
  
\- О, а почему я должен испугаться? – поинтересовался Томас.  
  
\- Тасманийский дьявол, – вкрадчиво прошептала Скарлетт, притворно расширив глаза от ужаса. Почему-то смеяться не хотелось, хотя это, очевидно, было шуткой.  
  
\- Боже правый, Скарлетт, что за чушь, - запротестовал Томас, проведя рукой по лбу и волосам, чтобы скрыть признаки недоумения.  
  
\- В глазах его нет ни тени мирской радости, губы его не знают улыбки, он одинок и никого не подпускает к себе. Темна и загадочна его душа, ни одной, даже самой прекрасной чаровнице не удалось подступиться к ней. Говорят, его отец-каторжник сбежал когда-то из тюрьмы, прикончив охрану. И растил сына, с детства приучая к оружию. Никто не знает деталей, это лишь слухи. Но я скажу тебе одно, - как судовой капитан он не знает себе равных. Особенно в подобных экспедициях.  
  
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы на моем судне был сам дьявол? – уточнил мужчина.  
  
Женщина лишь засмеялась, не ответив на это. Вечер прошел как и прежде, Томас много танцевал, играл в преферанс в компании приятных собеседников. Домой вернулся далеко за полночь, но перед тем, как уснуть, вспомнил слова Скарлетт о загадочном человеке, и пытался представить, как тот выглядел, как обрел такое имя, и скоро уснул тревожным сном, в котором за его кораблем охотилась целая флотилия пиратов во главе с таинственным Тасманийским дьяволом.  
Человек со столь специфичным прозвищем оказался примерно одного с Томасом возраста. Скарлетт сказала, где его искать и уже к обеду Хиддлстон договорился с ним, предложив достойное жалование. Мужчина был чуть выше его, при разговоре смотрел прямо в глаза бесстрастно, спокойно, отчего становилось немного не по себе.  
Через три дня Том и команда из пятнадцати человек покинули Сидней.  
Нельзя соврать, что ничего не предвещало бури. Облака плотной дымкой подбирались с севера, но нельзя было терять времени. Добраться до берега можно было за день, еще до наступления темноты.  
Кристофер – так звали Тасманийского дьявола на самом деле, - на поверку оказался опытным и умелым капитаном. Но, к сожалению, сегодня и это не спасло их от стихии.  
К вечеру ветер усилился, они сбились с курса. Раскаты грома слышались все чаще, молнии длинными белыми шрамами испещряли небо, освещая все вокруг на мгновение и исчезая во мгле туч, чтобы через бесконечно долгое мгновение появиться в другом месте. Волны метались, будто дикие хищные звери, необузданные, яростные. Корабль бросало вверх, вниз, крен становился опасным. Воды было много, она была всюду. Кристофер отдавал громкие приказы, сохраняя спокойствие, хотя Том мог поклясться, что все же разглядел на его лице тень озабоченности.  
Все произошло быстро. Шторм не стихал, и через полчаса их вынесло на мель, к скалам. Печальна судьба команды, попавшей в такое пекло. Удар был резким и корабль сию минуту разлетелся в щепки, выжить после такого было истинным чудом.  
Только дьявол мог бы избежать кончины.  
Неестественно темные глаза жадно впивались взглядом, Томас чувствовал безотчетный ужас, пробравший до мурашек. Он не знал, чего ожидать от этого человека, но все же не похоже, чтобы его хотели убить. Доска распорола его левое бедро, кровь стекала на белый мелкий песок, пропитав место, где он лежал, малиново-красным. У него не было сил двигаться. Он ослаб и мог сгинуть, но вдруг услышал чье-то шумное дыхание и плеск воды. Затем увидел знакомый взгляд исподлобья. Только он не был как раньше скован равнодушием. В нем была…злость? Беспокойство? Сложно сказать, но что-то изменилось. Зрачки были расширены, может, оттого, что было так темно, а может от того, что слухи о нем правда. Мужчина был связан с темными силами. Иначе как же он выжил после такого адского переплета? Томас на мгновение поверил в это, иначе как объяснить, что его все же нашли здесь, одному морскому черту известно, где.  
Ткань его брюк грубо разорвали, мужчина оторвал длинную полосу от своей рубахи и наскоро перетянул рану, касаясь места пореза аккуратно. Томас судорожно схватился за его плечо, пытаясь хоть как-то выразить благодарность за спасение, но силы оставили его, он погружался в черноту, и больше не слышал ни раскатов грома, ни набегающих на песчаную бухту волн, ни собственного дыхания.  
Когда Томас проснулся, было уже утро. Он слышал громкие крики птиц, которые, кажется, старались разбудить каждого, кто решил забыться сном. Хиддлстон лежал не на голой земле, кто-то соорудил простой шалаш, закрыв его ночью от дождя. Плотная крыша из крупных листьев пальм спасала и теперь от назойливого солнечного света. Томас чуть приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь осмотреться. Боль в бедре напомнила о себе при малейшем движении. Он попытался повернуться на другой бок, чтобы не нагружать больную ногу, как вдруг понял, что был не один. Рядом лежал Кристофер, его спаситель.  
  
\- Сэр, вам бы сейчас лежать и не дергаться, - услышал он низкий голос.  
  
\- И правда. Мистер Хемсворт, я благодарен вам за то, что вы спасли меня. Я мог умереть.- он был смущен, в отличие от моряка. Тому же происходящее явно не казалось странным. Он невозмутимо ответил:  
  
\- Как и вся остальная команда. Больше никто не выжил, по крайней мере, на этом острове никого больше нет, а до других не доплыть. Я подвел всех. Я должен был заставить вас перенести дату. – Кристофер протянул Тому половину кокосового ореха, выточенного в подобие чаши. В нем была вода.  
  
\- Спасибо… - Том жадно отпил, - Это ужасно. Но вина здесь лишь на мне, я торопился и совсем не думал о последствиях, – ком подступил к горлу. Эта встряска закончилась и он виноват. Только он. Из-за него погибла дюжина людей. Чувство ужаса охватило его и он, невзирая на обжигающую боль, резко вылез из своего укрытия и поднялся на ноги, но не смог удержать равновесие, ноги не держали его и он упал.  
  
\- Сэр, я же предупреждал. Вы слишком слабы сейчас, - мужчина выбрался из укрытия и опустился на колени рядом с растянувшимся в полный рост Хиддлстоном. Он не сдерживал слез, их невозможно было избежать, бедро горело, а гнев на себя, на свою же глупость, был слишком силен, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Он исступленно бил кулаком в песок, до тех, пора его не обхватили за запястье, останавливая.  
  
\- Прекратите, сэр. Ничего уже не исправить. Ваша рана откроется, если так дергаться,– предостерег Хемсворт. Том промолчал. Он знал, что нельзя было вымещать чувства так открыто, и знал, что Кристофер прав. Все уже случилось.  
  
\- Где мы? – спросил Хиддлстон.  
  
\- Я полагаю, на одном из островов к западу, - ответил Хемсворт.  
  
\- Как отсюда выбраться?  
  
\- Весьма проблематично. Но я думаю, можно соорудить лодку и доплыть до большого острова, где есть люди, примерно за сутки. Но нужна именно лодка, не хлипкий плот.  
  
-Вы сможете это сделать?  
  
\- Только с вашей помощью. Но вам сначала надо подлечиться, - с этими словами он потянулся к перевязанному бедру Тома. Теперь, когда Хиддлстон не был на грани потери сознания, его смущали столь нежные прикосновения чужих рук к внутренней стороне бедра. Об этом свидетельствовал зардевшийся румянец на всем лице, но еще более его напрягало то, что прикосновения ему нравились. Как нравился и тот, кто прикасался. Томас корил себя за подобные мысли в сложившейся ситуации, но уже слишком давно он не был в такой близости от чужого теплого тела. Теперь Томас наблюдал за руками моряка, как они спокойно, уверенно снимали пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. Он раздобыл какие-то мелкие зеленые листья, промыл рану пресной водой из ручья поблизости, приложил листья к порезу и перевязал новым куском, оторванным от выпущенной из-за пояса рубахи. К вечеру боль почти совсем стихла. Через пару дней рана уже затягивалась.  
На четвертый день Хемсворт притащил и сложил в стороне от их лагеря огромный ствол дерева, наполовину сколотый, почти готовую лодку. Оставалось выточить лишнее. Где он нашел его? Том потихоньку стал ходить и взял на себя готовку еды. Собирал плоды, расставлял сети и после прилива собирал зацепившихся рыбешек. Он исследовал весь небольшой остров, он был всего около мили в длину. И каждый раз с удивлением подлавливал себя на том, что взгляд задержался на Кристофере, на его мужественных загорелых руках в закатанной по локоть рубахе, на его движениях. Томас не узнавал себя. С каждой перевязкой было все труднее сдерживаться от того, чтобы не ухватиться за эти руки. Чтобы не прижаться к ним губами. Чтобы не целовать их снова и снова, в благодарность за спасение и заботу. Чтобы не зайти еще дальше.  
Это произошло на десятые сутки. Оба мужчины были заняты выживанием, распределив работу между собой, и почти не пересекались. Оба были одиночки по натуре, и за весь день перекидывались лишь парой фраз. Но ночи проводили бок о бок, потому что так было теплее, запасной одежды или одеял не было. Почему же именно сейчас, когда Том привык быть один, когда отрешился от своих желаний, забыв о нужде человеческого тепла? Почему он так хотел обратного? Да, он устал от одиночества, и этот парень, так похожий на легендарных корсаров, кто он такой? Волей судьбы или стихии, но они оказались вдвоем в замкнутом пространстве, и теперь лишь вопрос времени, когда же, привыкнув друг к другу, они смогут найти в себе силы и снова довериться чужаку. Чему явно способствовал общий кров и инстинкты выживания. Томас просыпался ночью в неосознанных объятиях и понимал, что нуждался в чем-то большем.  
Однажды вечером Томас сидел на берегу, зачарованный закатом. В этих краях солнце было тем же, что и в Англии, или во Франции, но разгоралось ли там когда-нибудь небо такими яркими красками? Море словно горело языками оранжевого и алого пламени. Прозрачная, будто хрустальная вода, днем лазурно-голубая, теперь пылала мириадами отраженных искр, будто то была огненная роса. Легкие облака отсвечивали всем спектром малинового и золотого, все темнея, пока не стали появляться первые звезды, сначала сияющими белыми точками, затем пополняя ряды и захватывая весь небосвод, усыпав его крупой до самого рассвета.  
Томас хотел бы сидеть вот так, и думать о чем-то невесомом и в то же время важном, вдали от всего мира. Он был так поглощен своими мыслями, что не заметил, как к нему подошли. Теплая ладонь опустилась на его плечо, он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Его обнимали сзади, но в этом не было ни угрозы, ни ощущения неправильного. Они не говорили, все выходило само собой. Томас любовался освещенными светом закатанного солнца длинными волосами, спадавшими перед его глазами, потянулся вверх рукой, гладил несколько бесконечных мгновений, тянулся выше, будто спрашивал и проверял – происходило ли все наяву или это лишь сон? Кристофер осторожно поцеловал его в шею, будто и сам не был уверен в своих намерениях. Услышав сдавленный стон, он понял, что не ошибся и отпустил себя.  
Поцелуи становились все более жадными, они оба были голодны и стремились утолить это чувство. Хемсворт потянул Тома наверх, уводя с песчаного пляжа к их укрытию.  
Кристофер оказался сверху, продолжил целовать, все жарче, требовательнее, стянул через голову свою рубаху, начал раздевать Тома. Тот расстегнул ремень на его брюках и нетерпеливо сжал с ладони отвердевший член. Кристофер резко выдохнул, издав подобие рыка, и толкнулся в руку, сначала легко, потом настойчивее, подчиняясь задаваемому движениями Тома ритму. Затем мужчины сменили позицию – сверху оказался Томас. Он растягивал себя, зная, что боли не избежать, слишком давно не делил ни с кем постель. Том не отпускал истекающий смазкой член, водя рукой вверх и вниз, то быстро, то замедляясь, Хемсворт выгибался в предвкушении, и когда оказался внутри, заполняя его постепенно, сильными толчками, застонал. Томас насаживался на него осторожно, открываясь постепенно, боль была отчетливой, он был все еще слишком узким. Он кричал, но не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Они двигались, ускоряясь, и достигли пика почти в одно время, Кристофер кончил чуть раньше и бессильно, исступленно оглаживал бедра Тома. Тот был в изнеможении, и опустился рядом, положив голову Хемсворту на грудь. Когда он уснул, Хиддлстон приподнялся на локте и рассматривал в тусклых отсветах затухающего костра любовника. Кристофер пах морской солью и потом, в его замутненном от удовольствия взгляде Томас видел отражение ночного неба, на губах играла улыбка, которую он видел впервые. То, что произошло сегодня, может так и остаться правдоподобным сном, тайным воспоминанием. Но что-то подсказывало, что легко из ловушки Тасманийского дьявола не выбраться. А кто же хотел выбираться?


End file.
